


ice cream cake

by in_that_winter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Beta/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, beta!jooheon, jooheon is cute, kihyun is horny, omega!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_that_winter/pseuds/in_that_winter
Summary: “kihyunie? baby, are you okay?” jooheon almost yells to the phone, tossing his bag over his shoulder. he's ready to dash off the wherever kihyun is waiting for him to come.jooheon freezes mid step when he hears kihyun moan. the other man’s voice is high and hot, almost desperate. it goes straight to between jooheon’s legs and the younger man squirms uncomfortably. he knows why kihyun called him before the man himself says it.---beta!jooheon and omega!kihyun





	ice cream cake

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was made to the 91st prompt from here: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/unfulfilled
> 
> i don't even know what came to me, i just saw the prompt and wrote this in a couple of hours? and there's probably a lot of mistakes. english is not my first language so i f it up sometimes. i'll fix them if you see any!

jooheon is busy hiding at the back of the class from his history teacher’s deadly glare when his phone starts to blast red velvet’s ice cream cake. the beta’s hands stumble when he tries to make the phone quiet down before the teacher can locate where the cheery ringtone is coming from. jooheon has already been told off one too many times. he can admit that he had been at fault for a few of those times, but really it just seems that the teacher doesn't like him very much. he succeeds in hanging up the call, but as his thumb declines it, he notices who it was from.

 

kihyun. his sweet, bossy, bubblegum-colored hair kihyunie. who would _never_ call jooheon during his history classes - or any other classes, really - if it wasn’t an emergency. jooheon’s gut goes to knots as he forgets all about the class. he doesn’t notice the other students around him giving him the stinky-eye, or his teacher continuing with his boring teaching at the front of the class. he packs his computer, notepad and pens in light speed and is dialing kihyun’s number before he’s even out of the room.

 

“kihyunie? baby, are you okay?” jooheon almost yells to the phone, tossing his bag over his shoulder. he's ready to dash off the wherever kihyun is waiting for him to come.

 

jooheon freezes mid step when he hears kihyun moan. the other man’s voice is high and hot, almost desperate. it goes straight to between jooheon’s legs and the younger man squirms uncomfortably. he knows why kihyun called him before the man himself says it.

 

“ _joohoney_ , please come home. m-my heat started _so_ suddenly, and it _hurts_ . baby, help me through it. _please_ ”, kihyun panted to his ear. jooheon shook himself from his frozen state and started towards his and kihyun’s shared apartment.

 

“o-okay, kihyunie. i’m coming now, won’t be long”, jooheon assured the omega at the other end of the line, picking up his speed to a light jog. it normally took the man close to twenty minutes to get from his college to back home, but today he would make the trip in half the time. he had an omega in need waiting for him back home.

 

right. kihyun was an _omega_ . and jooheon, for the first time in a while, curses his own sex. he’s a menial beta. they’ve made it work in the bedroom before, and kihyun had told the younger many times that he didn’t mind that he wasn’t an alpha. but the man’s in _heat_ now. he needs an alpha to sate his needs. jooheon won’t be enough.

 

“baby? do you need me to get you something?” jooheon asks kihyun, who’s busy whining to the phone and what sounds a lot like fingering his leaking hole. _christ_ , jooheon thinks and closes his eyes for a while, as he waits for the traffic lights to turn to green.

 

“like what, joohoney?” kihyun hiccups, and _shit_ , the man sounds so confused.

 

“umm… like a-a knotted toy? you know i won’t be much help, right?” he asks, embarrassed and a bit scared for the answer. the man next to jooheon waiting for the traffic lights looks at him with wide eyes, and jooheon blushes pink.

 

kihyun, however, just moans to his ear. “oh, baby jooheonie, you’re all i need. i _need_ you. i want you inside me so bad, want you filling me up with your cum, _oh_ , want to be round with your pups. _please_ jooheon, hurry up!”

 

and surprisingly, that’s all the assurance jooheon needs. the light goes from red to green and he sprints, leaving the ogling man and his doubts behind.

 

“i’m coming, kihyunie. i’m coming.”

 

* * *

 

jooheon and kihyun had been introduced to each other by minhyuk. kihyun and minhyuk had been roommates at the time, and jooheon’s roommate hyungwon had been flirting with minhyuk for _ages_. the tall man had dragged jooheon with him one faithful friday night to the most popular club on that side of seoul to make company to minhyuk’s roommate so that the two men could flirt and grind on each other on the dance floor without feeling bad about leaving their roommates on their own.

 

that first night had been amazing. hyungwon had introduced jooheon to minhyuk, who had then introduced him to kihyun. the two had vanished to the dance floor before jooheon had even said hello to kihyun. and _damn_ , the man had been so beautiful. an omega, no doubt with that sweet scent and the fair facial structure, but kihyun had welcomed jooheon warmly and hadn’t left his side for the rest of the night, even though two alphas had come asking for him to dance. jooheon had been in heaven next to kihyun, talking to kihyun, looking at his beautiful eyes and the way his pale pink hair looked in the dim lighting of the club. really, he had fallen in love with the man that night.

 

they had changed numbers before separating on the campus, giggling minhyuk leaning against half-asleep hyungwon. jooheon had been a bit shy at first, but after kihyun had kept up with texting for a few days after their first meeting, he had relaxed and gone back to his joyful self. they met the next weekend at the library to study together, the tuesday after that for a coffee break, the next wednesday for a movie, and so on until suddenly they were dating.

 

and jooheon had never been happier.

 

* * *

 

 

when jooheon gets to their apartment block eight minutes later, his lungs are dying and his feet feel like jelly. but, kihyun’s waiting for him, so he goes the stairs up two steps at a time to reach the fourth floor. he puts in the right number combination to the door, and whips it open when the lock lets out a happy sound. the omega pheromones hit him straight in the face, and jooheon can feel his already semi-hard member filling even more.

 

“baby? kihyunie, i’m home now!” he yells and steps in. he shuts the door quickly, thankful for the scent blockers built in it. he makes sure that the door is locked before taking off his shoes and dropping his bag. a high whine comes from their bedroom, where jooheon heads.

 

“thank _god_ , joohoney. come here, come here, _come here_ ”, the omega at the bed is naked and sweating, small pudgy hands reaching towards jooheon. the beta hums and takes off his hoodie, tossing it somewhere behind himself before going to the bed, to kihyun’s arms.

 

the pink haired man sobs when jooheon _finally_ comes to him, and drapes his arms and legs around the man. he grips jooheon from the hair at the back of his head and fits his neck over his sweaty face. with a pitiful whine, the omega breaths in jooheon’s scent. it gives the man enough clarity from his heat for him to press a sweet kiss to jooheon’s jaw and pet his hair.

 

“hi, baby”, kihyun coos at jooheon, whose cheeks are pink. kihyun can feel the beta’s bulging crotch pressing against his waist and it makes him shudder, but he wants to make sure that jooheon is okay before the heat comes back full force. kihyun wants jooheon to make him feel good, but he wants to make jooheon feel good as well.

 

“did you run all the way from school, joohoney?” kihyun asks, urging jooheon to lay on top of him with his whole weight. it feels so _good_ , so secure. he only knows that jooheon is nodding because he has his hands in jooheon’s hair.

 

“ _mmhm_ , jooheonie. you did _so good_ . thanks for coming to help me”, the omega sighs against jooheon’s collarbones. kihyun can’t help himself from licking the sweat off from jooheon’s milky skin. the beta lying on top of him, locked inside his desperate hold, is trembling. his jooheon is _scared_.

 

“jooheon, are you okay? we don’t have to do this, if you’re not okay. i can just… i can get through this on my own, if you’re not up to it, baby. it’s fine”, kihyun starts after giving the poor beta some room to breathe. jooheon’s eyes are open, but hazy, and he looks back at kihyun with a furrowing brow.

 

“n-no, kihyunie, i can do it. i’ll help you. it’s just…”, the poor boy mumbles, shaking hands petting kihyun’s naked sides almost without noticing. he avoids kihyun's gaze, but the omega can see how embarrassed the beta looks.

 

kihyun quirks his brow and asks: “it’s what, joohoney?”

 

“you’re so _hot_ and you smell so _good_ i’m afraid i’ll come in my pants or ruin this some other way. i’m not an alpha, kihyun, i’m not sure if it’ll be any good!” jooheon bursts and for a while he looks like he’s going to cry. kihyun goes full-on mother-mode and rolls them on the bed so that jooheon is under him and kihyun can hug him gently.

 

“oh, my little joohoney. you’ve been so good to me before, it’s not like it’s going to be suddenly different from the previous times. really, this heat just makes me want you even more”, kihyun whispers to the boy who’s clinging to him desperately, petting his dark hair affectionately. “you make me feel so good, jooheon, so why would this be any different? i don’t need an alpha, i need you. i want you. if there was some alpha offering to help me-”, joheon lets out a panicky whine which kihyun shushes quickly, “- i would choose _you_. i will always choose you, jooheon. always.”

 

jooheon sighs, relaxing to kihyun’s arms and caressing the soft skin of his omega. _his_ omega.

 

“does it hurt?” he asks quietly, because even through kihyun had slowed down, had listened to jooheon’s worries, the omega is still hard, still sweating, smelling divine and _leaking_.

 

“no, joohoney, not now. with you here, the heat’ll slow down. but it won’t take long before i’ll need you to do something about it. you up for it now, baby?” kihyun asks, not ordering, but asking. _if you’re not okay with it, you don’t have to do it_. jooheon’s heart fills with warmth, and he leans up to press a chaste kiss against kihyun’s lips.

 

“yeah, i’m up for it”, jooheon says against kihyun’s honey lips. he’s ready to make his omega feel good.

 

* * *

 

  


“joohoney?”

 

“hmm?”

 

“did i call you in the middle of your history class?”

 

“mmhm, kihyunie.”

 

“did you leave the class in the middle of it without informing the teacher at all? didn’t you tell me that you had that horrendous teacher? won’t you be in trouble?”

 

“SHIT!”

 

“no cursing, baby.”

 

“okay, kihyunie.”

 

“let’s think about it in the morning. goodnight, joohoney.”

 

“goodnight, kihyunie.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this lil' fic of mine, please give it some love or even leave a comment! <3
> 
> (also, my name in tumblr is muovipullo, so if you have a prompt or something, just leave a message)


End file.
